


Coming Home

by wesawbears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Kevin, Jean, and Jeremy are all born with two soulmate marks instead of one. It takes them a while to find each other.





	Coming Home

Jean remembers being told by his mother when he was very young that he was lucky, blessed even, to have two soul marks- a sun on his right wrist and a crown on his left. He learns quickly that Moreaus are anything but lucky though and when he meets Riko and hears “king”, he wants to scratch the crown off his wrist. He tries, but soul marks are not easily marred and it stays there, unblemished, even when the rest of Jean is marked and bruised and scarred.

He’s fifteen when he learns that Riko has no soul mark and the relief that rakes through his body is palpable. Kevin whispers it to him during one of their late night French lessons. He shows Kevin the mark he thought was Riko’s with trembling hands and Kevin’s eyes widen when it starts to glow, the way soul marks do when they meet their match. He runs his hand over it, biting his lip in concentration, careful the way Kevin is about everything.

That night is the first time he kisses Kevin, neither of them daring to breathe for fear of waking Riko. It’s not a very good kiss- neither of them knew how to be tender then- but Jean feels something click into place, and he feels like maybe it isn’t so bad to be broken if he and Kevin can be broken together.

It’s not the most functional setup in the world, but it’s what they know and it keeps them warm at night when they forget what it feels like to see the sun. Jean glances at his other soul mark from time to time, but there’s no sun in the Nest and since he’s never getting out, he figures there’s no use wasting time on it.

By the time he thinks to ask Kevin if he has one too, Kevin is gone.

\--

Kevin doesn’t talk about his soul marks to anyone once he leaves for Palmetto, not wanting to give the Foxes any ammunition to use against him. They’re hostile in a different way than the Ravens and he’s still guarding his secrets.

He’s never heard Andrew say a word about soul marks, but he catches sight of Kevin’s when he’s inspecting his hand. “Two? Some might say you’re being greedy.”

Kevin wrenches his hand out of his grip. “It’s not like I have any control over it.”

He expects Andrew to push, but he just laughs and Kevin covers his marks again. Thinking of Jean still feels like salt in an open wound and looking at the moon on his wrist only serves to make his heart ache worse. He knows Andrew won’t say anything because he has no room to talk, with the way he hides the paw on his neck.

Seeing Jean at the banquet months later is enough to lodge his heart in his throat, but he doesn’t miss the way Jean jumps when their marks brush. It would give him some satisfaction, but there’s too much hurt there to find anything but a gaping hole in his chest. 

He wonders sometimes if that’s why he has a second mark; he fucked up so spectacularly with Jean that the universe decided he would need a fresh start. For a while he’d wondered if it was Thea, but the mark hadn’t glowed when she touched it. He supposed it was for the best. He didn’t think anyone whose mark was the literal sun should be saddled with him.

But it didn’t stop the stupid spark of hope in his chest when he saw it.

\--

Jeremy’s always loved the idea of soulmates. He walked around eagerly as a kid, showing his marks to everyone and holding his breath in hope that someone would light up one of his marks. He asked his mother once why he had two when most people had one, but she just kissed his forehead and told him it was because he was so loved.

He doesn’t feel loved when he gives his heart away to so many people, only to receive heartbreak in return. Eventually, he stops showing off his marks, trying to leave it up to fate when he finds his soulmates.

Which is why discovering that one of them is Jean Moreau comes as a complete surprise. Jean has never shown any of the Trojans his mark, though Jeremy suspects his mark is on his wrist from the way he keeps his sleeves pulled over them at all times.

He doesn’t pry, but one day Jean’s sleeve rides up when Jeremy hands him a coffee and the moon on Jeremy’s wrist glows.

He’s speechless, staring at the mark in wonder, so for once Jean takes the lead and says, “I should have known you were the sun.”

Jeremy’s answering smile proves him right. “Sun and moon? So we’re that couple?”

“Are we a couple?” Jean asks softly.

Jeremy flushes. He hadn’t meant to assume. Maybe that was why he had two marks; his first soulmate didn’t want him, oh god-

“Jeremy? Did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me.”

Jeremy can only nod because he’s wanted, he’s loved. He’s so wrapped up he doesn’t think to ask Jean about the crown.

\--

Of course, once Jeremy and Jean start going out, it’s hard to ignore the crown they both have on their left wrists. Jeremy knows by now that it’s Kevin, but his and Jean’s relationship is so fraught that for a few years he knows better than to bring it up.

They’re all on the Olympic team and twenty-seven when Jeremy decides it’s time.. Things aren’t perfect, but Jean’s doing better, so much better and Jeremy figures there’s no time like the present.

He doesn’t expect Jean to agree, but he relishes the nod he gets. He squeezes Jean’s hand in thanks and brings his hand up to kiss his mark.

\--

They land at the airport and Kevin is waiting for them, like he agreed he would be. When Jean and Kevin lock eyes, it’s different. This Kevin looks both more timid and more assured than the Kevin he knew. It’s enough to let him believe that maybe they can start over, that maybe they don’t have to be defined by their past forever. Evermore took enough from them- Jean is not about to let it take this.

Jeremy greets him first. “Hello, Kevin! Happy Christmas.” He hands him a small box, which Kevin opens to reveal a small charm. Kevin looks puzzled, but Jeremy laughs and hands him something else. “Tickets to go to a game with us. I know what you like.”

Kevin smiles his true smile. “Thank you. I- got you this. I didn’t know what else.” It’s only a piece of airport coffee cake, but Jeremy’s face lights up. 

“How did you know baking is the way to my heart?”

Jean’s chuckle prompts Kevin to look at him. “Hello Jean.”

“Kevin.”

He lets Kevin stand there unsure for another moment before laying a hand on his wrist and watching the way their marks light up feels like coming home. They hug and feeling Kevin in his arms after so long is the Christmas gift he never asked for, but always wanted. They usher Jeremy over and the way their wrists light up in tandem is more beautiful than any string of lights.


End file.
